


Did Nazi that Coming

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Being stuck in the zombie apocalypse for so long can make a man horny and that is no exception for Tank Dempsey. After finding one night he can't get any sleep due to a sudden problem in his pants, he tries to convince Richtofen into sleeping with him only to regret it later after Richtofen gives him some alarming news.





	1. An Offer you can't refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no human in this mortal realm that asked for this, but uh I love Eddie boi and when I like a fictional boi you better expect me to write up some mpreg fic with them. I'll probably end up writing about a lot more obscure characters from stuff. Like I was thinking Vincent from Silent Hill 3 despite how underrated he is as a character. So uh yeah if this sucks too much I'm sorry. I usually write these for myself then post them here to see if anyone else might enjoy them. SO YEET

It was hard enough living in a zombie infested world, but it was made a lot harder when there's almost nothing to satisfy your needs. Except if you have a love for killing hordes of Zombies that is. But despite that there wasn't much food or water or even places to sleep and even way your stuck in this strange world you may find that your needs still require you to tend to them. Dempsey and the others usually find themselves supplies every once and a while to keep them going, plus drinking all those perks have kept them somewhat hydrated. The thing was for Dempsey is that there was nothing around to help him with his sexual urges. There were currently no women with them and he found it very tiresome to just try and masturbate all night. It had become hard to satisfy his needs. 

Sometimes Dempsey would think about the others and wonder if they were capable of doing things a woman could do. Dempsey never really found any sexual attraction towards men, but when there is only men around you then you have to improvise. He thought about Nikolai and how passionately he would suck on a bottle of vodka and wondered if he could do the same with his cock, but Nikolai was a dumb drunk and would probably be very sloppy at it. There was also the occasion when he's see Takeo grip so tightly onto his Katana. It was almost orgasmic, but like Nikolai he probably wouldn't have the skills required to do such things with his own dick. Plus there was maybe the idea that neither of them would even fucking agree to it. 

But of course, there was the other option and that was the mad, Nazi scientist that caused all this madness, Edward Richtofen. He was a rather flamboyant man, he would also talk about things as tho he had some form of sexual attraction to them, like the fact that he was a possible sadomasochist who loved to butcher people alive, thus his nickname. There were somethings he had said that came off rather, queer. Or at least that's how Dempsey heard it. He had come to the idea that maybe old Richtofen had a preference in men and him being an obvious perv was obviously dying for some form of sexual gratification. Dempsey, not considering his heterosexuality, was kinda developing feelings for the mad doctor. His high pitched voice always reminded him of a woman's and the fact that he laughs like a school girl. He just seemed more feminine compared to the others. It would make him a good asset to Dempsey's libido. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was a boring night in Kino Der Toten. It was quiet and there were no zombies to be found. Nikolai had since passed out due to some heavy vodka intakes and Takeo had since called it a night. Dempsey on the other hand was wide awake. He had been lying on the stage for ages now with a bit of a problem between his legs. His cock was hard and needed satisfaction. Masturbating wouldn't help in this situation. His horn was just too great. He needed somebody to fuck. The pain of this boner was eating at him, he had tried rubbing it a few times through the slit in his pants, but that just made things worse. He needed someone and he needed them now.

Dempsey had sat there and thought for a moment. He thought of Richtofen and wondered if he was still awake. He wondered if he was having similar problems. There was of course the probability that Richtofen wasn't looking for sex, but Dempsey was awake and wanted company, even if he could at least start up a conversation with the doc. He had gone up to the projector room since that seemed to be where Richtofen liked hiding. When he got there he could sense there being some sort of human life. The sound of somebody moving around mainly. It was more than likely Richtofen. He had entered the room only to find Richtofen fully awaken sitting in the corner. He looked to be contemplating stuff, but Dempsey didn't know what. 

Richtofen had brought his attention to Dempsey who was now standing right above him. "What's up, Doc?". Richtofen smirked a bit. He wasn't particularly fond of Dempsey's company, but at the same time he seemed like he could use somebody to talk to. "Hallo, Dempsey! Vhat has you avake at such a time?", Dempsey smirked at the German. "I could be asking you the same question". Richtofen chuckled a bit at Dempsey, his childishness always made him laugh. "But really, Dempsey. Vhat do you vant?". Dempsey was about to reply to Eddie's answer till he noticed the German's attention go towards the growing bulge in his pants. "Ah, I see. You need zhis taken care of, Ja". Dempsey gulped. The fucker actually noticed. "You looked scared, Dempsey! It is okay, let the doctor make you all better". Richtofen had gotten up from his sitting place and onto his knees. Dempsey was completely and utterly frozen. He couldn't believe this. 

Richtofen moved his hands towards Dempsey's pants. He pulled them down to reveal the American's fully alert erection. Richtofen bite his tongue, the sight of the other man's cock was so arousing for him. It had been a while since he had been with any man, but out of all the cocks he had seen in his life, Dempsey probably had the biggest. It was thick and veiny and stood proudly like a true patriotic dick. "I hope you're prepared, Dempsey". The man didn't say a word, he just looked down at the crazy German in sweats. 

Richtofen grabbed Dempsey's penis making him shudder. The tip of Dempsey's cock started to twitch, so Richtofen though it'd be nice if he started off with a little tease. He placed the tip of his tongue right on Dempsey's urethra. He wiggled it around causing Dempsey to moan. Richtofen knew he was going to enjoy this, he had a lot of experience in the art of being a secretive cock slut. He Played with Dempsey's pisshole for a while before he decided to take the tip. He opened his mouth a little bit and began to coax the head in. He kept his lips somewhat puckered so that Dempsey could enjoy the sensation of it going in. Richtofen was still using his tongue a bit on Dempsey's head. Whilst Richtofen was making his was down the shaft his tongue was moving back and forward to create a somewhat ticklish sensation for Dempsey. 

The American threw his head back in ecstasy. Richtofen must have done this before, Nikolai and Takeo would have no idea where to start with something like this. Richtofen continued to move down the shaft till he had reached Dempsey's sack. Dempsey was almost astounded by how far Richtofen could go. Dempsey's cock was at least six inches or more and had a pretty large girth. The fact that some insane Nazi doctor was able to get the whole thing down without gagging was amazing. Richtofen began to bob his head up and down the shaft, his tongue still working the sides. It felt fucking amazing. His head moved faster each time he had made is way from the tip to the end. He then began to slow down and made his way back down to Dempsey's balls where he began coaxing them into his mouth too.

The feeling of his testicles being fondled made Dempsey cum a bit. Richtofen was already swallowed most of the pre-cum, but as soon as Dempsey blew his load in the doctor's mouth he stopped. Dempsey looked down at the German who was now taking Dempsey's dick out of his mouth. He looked back up at the waiting American and opened his mouth to reveal most of his cum. He then swallowed it and opened his mouth back up to show it was gone. "I know you are still horny, Dempsey. But I'd hate zo let you waste all of your cum in my mouth. The German man turned himself around revealing his behind. "Go on, work zhat cock, Dempsey!". Dempsey was in heaven. Months without any form of sexual intercourse and all of a sudden he finds a man who was pretty damn good at taking hard dick. 

Dempsey got down on his knees and grabbed Richtofen's ass. It was surprisingly round, like that of a woman's. He reached up to the waist of Eddie's pants and began to pull them down. Dempsey poked Richtofen's rear with his cock before ramming it in without hesitation. It caused Richtofen to moan. It was Dempsey's turn to show off what he could do. He held onto Richtofen's hips to secure himself, he began to move his cock back and forth. He began to move Richtofen a bit causing the German to get pretty excited. Dempsey could already tell that Richtofen was hard, he was enjoying every last second of this. It had been so long since he's spent anytime with another man in this way and Dempsey would make for a pretty good fuck buddy.

Richtofen had stopped talking, but his moaning was beginning to get loud. Dempsey tried to cover the man's mouth a bit as so he wouldn't alert the other two. It did keep Richtofen silent, but Richtofen somehow got Dempsey's fingers into his mouth and was beginning to suckle on them. He obviously got the impression that Dempsey was looking for that. Despite it being pretty weird, Dempsey had just accepted it as it was keeping Richtofen quiet. He continued to pound his cock into Richtofen, his cock slid in and out and Dempsey swore any second he was going to cum. It wouldn't really matter, Richtofen seemed accepting of the man's ejaculation. He was a good little cum slut.

Dempsey was biting back the moan building up in his throat, he was defiantly on the verge of cumming. He had removed his fingers from Richtofen's mouth as he was preparing himself to cum. He used both hands to grab onto the German's sides and forced himself in with great amounts of power and speed. It almost made the German squeal. Eventually Dempsey could feel himself coming to a climax. He swore he had cleared out all the sperm in him, so much that it was leaking out of Richtofen. The German began to make cute little noises at the feeling. Dempsey simply removed his cock from Richtofen, causing the German to fall to the floor. Still making those fucking noises. Dempsey looked down at the man on the floor, he seemed pretty damn happy and so was Dempsey. The American left the projector room, pulling his now very satisfied cock back into his pants. He went back down to the stage to finally get some sleep.


	2. Edward's Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is gonna tell Dempsey that he's preggers uwu

Edward had just finished up throwing up into the corner of the projector room. He had been pretty sick lately and only he had an idea of what was up with him, but he rather the others stay ignorant to it. They'd find out, eventually. Although Edward seemed somewhat keen on telling Dempsey. It was his child after all.

Afterwards Richtofen tried to pick himself up a bit. His knees were weak and his whole body was dragging him down. The feeling of a pit burning in his stomach caused him to gag a bit more. He didn't want to get sick again, his throat was beginning to hurt and he'd rather be able to scream things at zombies, rather then try coughing them out. Although for Richtofen, they had already fended off their hoards of zombies and where left patrolling around the area. Like per usual.

Richtofen was constantly coming up with scenarios in his head as to what would happen if he were to tell Dempsey. One being him just breaking down in laughter and the idea of it and the other being him trying to perform some sort of manual abortion, by beating the ever living shit out of him. Whatever was going to happen, it wasn't going to be a good. Even if Dempsey were to come to accepting the fact, what were they to do next. You couldn't raise a child in such conditions, but at the same time Richtofen found he was too afraid to do something about it. 

He had studied the human body for years, yet none of that would prepare him for motherhood. The idea of having to carry another human being around for nine months sickened him, but not even that made him feel as weak than the thought of actually having to get it out of him. What will he push it through. He didn't even know how it got in there. Maybe this was just a sick joke to toy with his mind. He just didn't know. He felt a sudden rush of sickness strike him and once again. He was throwing up in the corner. 

Unfortunate for him, somehow Nikolai had heard Richtofen from the projector room and came rushing in. He looked down at the German, who had now emptied his insides all over the floor. The Russian just chuckled, "Haha, Vodka will do that to you". he laughed as he pulled out his bottle and took a large swig from it. Richtofen looked up at the Russian and frowned. Nikolai examined Richtofen's face, he seemed genuinely distressed. "Nikolai, can you fetch Dempsey for me?". The Russian took a minute to process what he'd just said, being in the drunken state that he was in, the man just stumbled out the door to look for the American.

Richtofen got up from the floor and went to go sit down. He was pretty tired and just wanted to pass on the unfortunate news to Dempsey. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

After sitting around for a while, Richtofen heard someone coming into the projector room, he turned around only to be greeted by murderous american himself. "What is it you want this time, Richtofen?", the German pursed his lips together, making a sort of hissing sound as he was trying to put words together in his head. Dempsey was tapping his foot to indicate his impatience. "Dempsey, vhat I am about to tell you may shock you!". Dempsey froze for a second, he was expecting the next words to come out of Richtofen's mouth to be horrific, but was instead met with. "I am pregnant vith your child". The American stood there for a second before erupting into laughter. "What are you even saying, you crazy bastard". Richtofen was not surprised, but he was not happy either.

"Dempsey, I am serious". Dempsey wiped away the tear from his eye, still letting out a few chuckles. "You are one weird fucker, Eddie". Richtofen's face began to go red. He seemed displeased. "Dempsey, I'm not joking". Dempsey's laughter had stopped, but there was still a grin on his face. "Well, how can you tell?". Richtofen went quiet for a second, his eyes darting around the room. "I've been feeling sick, just about every morning in fact".

"That probably means you're coming down with something". Richtofen was starting to think that maybe it was useless to try and convince Dempsey otherwise. Should he just tell Dempsey to leave or should he try and explain to the American that he was defiantly pregnant. He looked at Dempsey who had a smug look on his face. Richtofen felt as though it would be better to just wait, so he could prove his point by the point where it would be too late. Richtofen turned his head away from Dempsey. "Just go away, Dempsey". The American just shrugged and waltzed out the door. 

Richtofen sat thinking about what Dempsey said and how maybe he was just sick and couldn't possibly be pregnant. But Dempsey wasn't a doctor, he was and he knew he was pregnant. So he decided to just wait so he could prove Dempsey wrong".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it sucks ass, but uh preggos bois


End file.
